una canción de amor
by Nazo No Shoujo
Summary: el amor tiene obstáculos unos mas difíciles que otros pero si ama de verdad todo se puede lograr-las clases sociales o distancias no importan-el amor lo puede todo


bueno este song-fic es muy especial ya que se lo quiero regalar una persona que me a echo muy feliz durante dos meses y espero que mucho mas aunque aveces me saca de mis casillas sigue hay conmigo en todo para mi siempre sera ''salamander''bueno espero que les guste este song-fic ya que es como un reto personal por que puse muchos sentimientos míos dentro de el.

**-hola natsu-**dialogo

_-besa,besa_-letra de la canción__

sin decir mas lean y disfruten

Fairy tail es propiedad de hiro mashima si fuera mio natsu y lucy ya fueron novios xD

* * *

**Una canción de amor**

_BESA, BESA ENAMORATE_

_hey hey hey_

_Me he dado cuenta de que_

_Siempre esto cerca de ti,_

_¿pero es odio?¿amor?_

_¿O sólo paranoia?_

**-¡salamander!-**una histeria rubia rubia corría por toda la academia fairy tail persiguiendo literalmente a un infantil pelirosa

**-vamos alcánzame luce-**era lo típico en ese lugar el ojiverde conocido como natsu dragneel molestaba a su mejor amiga lucy heartfilia hasta que comenzaba la caza del gato y el ratón

**-idiota! devuélveme el libro**-todos sus amigos veían con una gótica tras su nuca con la típica escena

**-¿Cuándo creen que salamander se le declare a la coneja?-**un pelinegro de ojos rojos preguntaba a sus acompañantes

**-nose, lu-chan le teme a perder la amistad con natsu-**un largo suspiro salió de los labios de la macgarden**-pero ya saben cómo es ella-**terminaba la oración a un mirando divertida a sus amigos

**-¡SALAMANDER!-**volvía a gritar a un corriendo la rubia

**-alcánzame luce-**muchos sabían lo que esos sentían mutuamente pero en ambos estaba el miedo de perder su amistad.

_Cuando estos sentimientos_

_Pueda verlos claramente,_

_Señorita o huésped,_

_no importa_

**-no puedo simplemente-**el dragneel se ahogaba en su propia agonía al ver como sus amigos trataban de hacerlo entrar en razón que se le confesara a la heartfilia

**-¿y por qué no puedes cerebro de carbón?**-un semi desnudo gray preguntaba a su amigo/rival buscando una respuesta lógica

**-ella es como una princesa siempre ha sido y será así ella lo tiene todo-**tomo aire lentamente para proseguir con sus palabras**-sus padres a alguien bueno no un patético como yo**-la mirada del peli rosa se oscureció por completo quería estar con ella pero no era simple

**-lucha por ella si la amas como dices haz lo que tengas que hacer-**después de escuchar las palabras de su amigo la peli roja le daba ánimos sabiendo que los sentimientos entre esos dos eran puros-**las clases sociales o la distancia no son impedimento**

**-lo hare-**una sonrisa decidida salió de los labios del dragneel nose iba a rendir no ahora

_La razón por la cual_

_la gente se enamora_

_es diferente para todos, pero..._

_TAL VEZ ERES MI AMOR_

Se veía un hermoso atardecer en el cielo de la ciudad de magnolia se podía a preciar como dos cabelleras de color rosa y rubia estaban sentados en un incómodo silencio en una banca del parque de la ciudad

**-¿que querías decirme?-**la dulce mirada de la rubia se encontró con los oscuros ojos oliva del joven

**-bueno etto…yo quería-**un lindo tono carmesí inundo las mejillas del peli rosa

**-Vamos dime-**la heartfilia entrelazo su mano con la de su amigo para darle valor y ánimo para que pudiera hablar

-**sabes que nos conocemos desde primaria-**la rubia asintió-**sabes que nos conocemos mutuamente y no nos tenemos ningún secreto-**la chica repitió su acción anterior-**sabes que jamás te dejare y siempre tendrás y apoyo-**ella no entendía por que le preguntaba eso si el sabía que a todo era un sincero si-**pero lo que no sabes y jamás te dije es que durante un largo tiempo he amado a alguien-**aquella afirmación dejo en blanco a la ojichocolate, en su cabeza solo paso cierta albina de ojos azules capitana del equipo de porristas que iba tras de natsu desde que tenía memoria, sus ojos color chocolate empezaron a cristalizarse pero tenía que ser fuerte apoyarlo como él lo ha hecho durante mucho tiempo

**-ya veo-**una sonrisa falsa tomo los labios de la rubia pero no iba a llorar frente a el

**-pero por fin me arme de valor y le diré lo que siento-**un pesado y largo suspiro salió de los labios del chico-una parte de su razonamiento le decía a la rubia que corriera pero el corazón le impedía que se fuera era como si le digiera desde sus adentros ''espera''- **yo…yo…yo te amo lucy-**el chico cerro rápidamente sus ojos tal vez esperando un rechazo pero mayor fue su sorpresa al sentir unas cálidas manos en su rostro que lo obligaron abrir sus ojos sintió como el aliento cálido de la rubia se unía al de el poco a poco la distancia se venció uniendo sus labios eras movimientos torpes y sin experiencia pero llenos de cariño y sobre todo amor el tiempo se detuvo para ambos eran solo ellos dos pero el oxígeno pedía entrar a sus pulmones lentamente se alejaron pero no sin despegar sus frentes sus miradas expresaban cada uno de los sentimientos en ese momento

**-yo también te amo natsu-**la acción anterior fue repetida de nuevo pero esta vez más hábil ya que ambos conocían los labios del otro

_Quiero conocerte ahora_

_y darte un dulce beso_

_beso como flor de cerezo._

_Si tu corazón lo siente,_

_¡Tengamos un amor romántico!_

El amor viene con muchas pruebas y obstáculos y uno de esos era los ''celos'' aquella sensación de dolor en tu pecho de miedo a perder al ser amado de desconfianza a quien quieres un sentimiento que a veces al sentirlo nos demuestra que amamos al tal punto de que nuestros peores miedos se hagan realidad

**-me puedes explicar que hacia el rubio oxigenado pidiéndote una cita y coqueteándote-**un muy enojado y celoso natsu le hacía frente a la rubia pidiendo una explicación

**-si me lo pidió pero lo rechace-**la rubia hablaba con mucha tranquilidad ignorando que su ahora novio se moría de los celos **–pero más importante porque lisanna te pidió que fueras su ''asistente'' en la práctica de porristas-**ahora quien pedía una respuesta era la heartfilia

**-solo es verla entrenar nada mas-**el peli rosa trataba de explicar las cosas

**-se nota que eres un ciego salamander!-**ella sabía las intenciones de la albina con su novio pero le dolía ver que él no hacía nada para quitársela de enzima

**-que quieres que note que tus malditos celos son por puras idioteces-**su paciencia se acabado no veía a que quería llegar su rubia

**-si no tuviera celos no te amaría-**con la voz entre quebrada la rubia hablaba entre susurros-**pues yo y mis malditos celos nos vamos-**las lágrimas rodaban una tras otra por sus mejillas no quería sentir aquel dolor en su corazón

**-lucy…-**odiaba verla llorar no quería verla así y peor por su culpa

_Más importante que el futuro_

_es el presente._

_El amor delicioso de primavera es_

_Como la estética de una virgen que florece_

_hey hey hey_

_TAL VEZ ERES MI AMOR_

Ella a un no podía creerlo iba corriendo a gran velocidad por el campus de la academia pensaba que el la seguiría que el iría tras ella pero no la siguió o trato de detenerla ya no tenía fuerzas cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas no sabía que dolor era peor el de sus raspadas rodillas o el de su corazón-¿Por qué?-las lágrimas seguían saliendo se sentía estúpida sobre todo en una relación hay confianza

**-luce…-**al escuchar ese peculiar apodo solo como el la llamada voltio su mirada encontrándose con un desprevenido abraso del peli rosa **-perdóname-** sentía como unas gotas saladas mojaban su blusa ¿él estaba llorando?

**-¿te arrepientes de lo que dijiste?-**correspondió el gesto pasando su mano por la espalda del chico de manera reconfortante ella lo amaba no le gustaba verlo triste y decaído

**-si-**dijo decidido el dragneel abrasando más fuerte a la rubia a su pecho no quería perderla no a lo más importante en su vida

**-está bien-**lentamente acerco su rostro con el de él dándole un suave beso que le daba a entender cuanto lo amaba desde su corazón**-vamos a casa -**los dos jóvenes se levantaron para retomar su camino

**-aye!**-una sonrisa completamente al estilo dragneel salió de sus labios-**oye mira lo que encontré entre mis cosas-**con cuidado le entrego un pequeño papel a la rubia que lo observo con una gran sonrisa

**-no sabía que aún lo guardabas-**miro de nuevo aquel arrugado papel leyendo cada una de las letras con felicidad en sus ojos y corazón '_**'siempre espere un príncipe que me liberara del dragón pero esta ocasión el dragón enamoro a la princesa para siempre''** _aquella letra de una diminuta carta de cuando eran niños, una diminuta carta que dio a entender que no todos somos perfectos los errores existen y nos hace levantarnos, el príncipe no llego pero el dragón la protegió.

* * *

describirlo es difícil ya que todo lo que siento esta escrito en esas palabras y en esa melodía soy un poco tonta por a si decirlo en esos temas mejor me expreso con la escritura y lectura,bueno para los seguidores de mis otras historias perdón si no e actualizado he estado un poco mal de salud de nuevo y apenas y podía escribir por eso las subiré pronto mis disculpas de corazón

los quiere NNS!


End file.
